The Rainbow Problems
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: "¿Que tiene de malo cambiar?" No, no es solo cambiar con cada una, esto iba mas allá de un beso o de una caricia...esto se trasformaba en amor y entonces se convertía en esto. "¿Porque amar a solo una si hay tantas mujeres hermosas que necesitan amor?"..."¡Cerebrito, ayúdame!" Amor Demasiado complicado. Yuri, GirlxGirls...Como quieran llamarlo xD [Humanizados]


Una chica de cabello morado trataba de ponerle atención a un curioso libro de hechizos de nivel superior, pero algo le decía que si se concentraba después algo sucedería. Se saco las gafas y se masajeo la nariz, volvió a ponerlas en su posición y se quiso concentrar en su libro. Pasaron unos segundos y su perfecta concentración fue rota por una chica de pelo arcoíris entrando a gran velocidad por la puerta de entrada. Tenía sus ropas algo desacomodadas y se veía alterada.

-¡Twili! ¡Tengo problemas!- Se saco los goggles y se los puso en la frente, acomodándose la sudadera. Volvió a hablar al ver que la chica no le ponía suficiente atención.- Espero que puedas ayudarme.

-Sabia que esto pasaría ¿Qué quieres Rainbow?. - Dejo el libro en la mesa y se cruzo de piernas algo indignada.- ¿Podrías dejar de irrumpir así de salvajemente en mi biblioteca?

-No lo haría si no fuese urgente…

-Lo haces aunque no lo sea, ya da igual. Ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?

La chica se rasco la nuca algo avergonzada, se acerco a Twilight y se sentó en el suelo. Suspiro pesadamente, parecía que no iba a decir algo en un largo tiempo.

-¿Y…?

-¡No me presiones!

-…¡Ah!...- Ahora molesta volvió a tomar su libro e ignorar por completo a su amiga.

-…Ul…Últimamente me he comportado extraño con las chicas…

-Así que ahora hablas…-Volvió a dejar el libro.- ¿Extraño en qué sentido?

-Pues…he estado saliendo con ellas-

-¿Saliendo…saliendo?- Twilight la interrumpió con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si, saliendo.

-¿Saliendo…como?

-…Como pareja…

-Ah…-Sonrió un poco y después reacciono.- ¿¡Saliendo con todas!?

-¡Ósea! No con todas…ósea…no contigo ni con Rarity, ella sigue soñando con su príncipe…

-…Son casi todas…¿Y cómo sales con todas? Escoge a alguna en ese caso.

-Bueno, no salgo con ninguna oficialmente, así que no hay problema con eso…¡Es otra cosa!

-¿Algo peor que ser infiel?

-¡No puedo ser infiel si no estoy con nadie! –Se empezó a avergonzar.

-Buen punto, siempre supe que eras la rarita pero ¿Con tres? ¿Y las tres te siguen la corriente? …Aun no lo creo…quizás se deba a-

-Espera cerebrito…-Le cierra la boca a la otra chica.- Mi problema es que tengo diferentes comportamientos con cada una…

-Uhmm.- Se logra soltar del agarre.- Explícate.

-Pues…haber…-Se agarra la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo.- Con Fluttershy soy algo…pues…no lo se…y con Aj…pues…¡Ah! ¡Y que hablar de Pinkie! ¡Ayúdame Twilight!

-Si no eres clara no podre ayudarte.- Se levanto de su silla y se fue a buscar una libreta y un lápiz.- Inténtalo una vez más.

-Umh…no soy capaz de decírtelo…ya no importa.- Rainbow bajo la mirada y volvió a poner sus goggles frente sus ojos, se levanto y salió por la puerta.

-Si logro resolver este problema podre tener una carta para la princesa Celestia.- Se puso un abrigo café y unos lentes oscuros, salió de la casa en busca de su amiga para investigar, por ella misma, lo que sucedía.

Lejos de ahí caminaba la peli arcoíris con las manos en los bolsillos con una aparente rabieta, sus pasos eran duros y pesados, se empezó a relajar al ver a una chica de pelo rosado en cuclillas jugando con un conejo blanco. Su vestido amarillo ondeaba con el viento dando una grata sensación de paz. Rainbow se acerco a la chica con lentitud, cuando estuvo cerca la asusto con un gritillo grave.

-¡Buh!

-¡Ah! D-dashie…eras tú…Casi me da un infarto…

-No es para tanto Fluttershy.-Le sonrió con amabilidad.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pues, Angel ha estado curiosamente mañoso el día de hoy.

-Siempre es así de mañoso, deberías castigarlo.

-No podría, solo míralo.- Apuntó al conejo mientras este ponía ojos tristes, evidentemente simulados.- Es tan pequeño e indefenso. El solo pensar en dejarlo sin comer me llena de pena.

-Te va a terminar comiendo a ti.

-…¿Comiendo?

-Si si, aprovechándose de ti.- Rainbow tomo el rostro de Fluttershy entre sus manos y se acerco a su oído.- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

La peli rosa dio un leve salto y su rostro se enrojeció, trato de balbucear algo mientras su amiga se burlaba de su reacción.

-¡Que linda eres Fluttershy!

-V-vamos, n-no es que Angel s-sea malo.

Futtershy comenzó a cortar en rodajas unas zanahorias, mientras la peli arcoíris le acariciaba el pelo, dándole vueltas y jugueteando con él.

-Tienes un cabello muy lindo.

-A veces cuesta mucho cuidarlo, también da calor, tu pelo se ve más cómodo de llevar.

-¡El mío si es un desastre! Cuando tu despiertas sigue viéndose bien, en cambio el mío se pone muy revoltoso.

-Eso es porque te mueves mucho al dormir…

-¡Como tú eres quietecita!- Rainbow le revolvió el pelo molestándola mientras que la otra chica soltaba una pequeña risa.

A unos metros de ahí, una chica con ropajes sospechosos miraba la escena y escuchaba con atención anotando en su libreta.- _"¿Cuándo despiertas?¿Al dormir? Eso suena bastante…intimo_"- Los colores tomaron su rostro al imaginarse a sus amigas durmiendo juntas, de verdad le asombraba la cercanía y el comportamiento amable de Rainbow.

Luego de darle de comer a Angel las dos entraron a la casa de la peli rosa, lo que más llamaba la atención era como abrazaba Rainbow a la otra chica. Demasiado cariñosamente para ser real.

No fue hasta una hora después que Rainbow se digno a salir de la casa, Fluttershy se despidió de ella en la puerta mientras se colgaba de su cuello y la abrazaba.

Ya era eso de las cinco de la tarde y la peli arcoíris caminaba a paso firme por las calles, cualquiera diría que ya tenía escogida su próxima "victima" que al parecer no tardo en encontrar. Una chica estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, su falda fucsia se meneaba de lado a lado, mientras arreglaba quien sabe que cosas. Al parecer estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios problemas que se dio sobresalto cuando la luz se fue por completo, unas manos le tapaban los ojos y había dado un respingo al sentirse atrapada.

-¡Quien apago la luz!

-Adivina.

-Eh…¿Rainbow?

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

-¡Se que eres tú!

-Pero no te soltare hasta que me digas que haces.

La hiperactiva chica se calmo, respiro profundo y empezó a hablar muy rápido.

-Hace ya varios años que Zecora viene al pueblo a buscar sus cosas tenebrosas con las que hace cosas aun más tenebrosas y planeaba hacerle una fiesta para celebrar todo el tiempo que lleva asustándonos con sus cosas tenebrosas.

-¿No es un poco extraño celebrar eso? –Dijo destapándole los ojos y apoyándose en sus hombros.

-Zecora es extraña.

-Una fiesta tan extraña como ella, al menos tiene coherencia.

-¿Lo crees? – Se dio vuelta y tomo las manos de Rainbow junto con las suyas, con sus ojos brillando.

-Si, pero había escuchado que Zecora anda viajando a otro pueblo en busca de sus-

-¿Cosas Tenebrosas?

-Si, Pinkie. No puedes hacer una fiesta sin ella.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo eso antes de preparar todo?- Se solto y de un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de Rainbow con las manos en la cintura, con una cara pensativa.

-Ahora te lo digo yo. Deja la fiesta para otro momento, ya esta anocheciendo.- Ahora la peli arcoíris tomo a la chica de la cintura y acerco su rostros muy cerca.- Me gustaría disfrutar de otra fiesta.

-¿O-O-Otra fiesta? ¡Debería prepararla! –Intento zafarse pero no pudo, su rostro enrojeció.

-La fiesta eres tú, Pinkie. Así estas más que bien.

Twilight vio como Rainbow pasaba su mirada por la playera escotada de la chica, se puso a escribir lo que vio pero cuando volvió la mirada ninguna de las dos estaba ahí. _"Así que con Pinkie es más bien directa con sus intenciones…y bastante dominante_". Luego de una hora vio a la peli arcoíris ir hacia su casa, así que dio media vuelta y volvió a su biblioteca a descansar de su investigación. Ya sabía a quien iría a ver al otro día.

Se despertó apenas los rayos del sol entraron a su biblioteca, se estiro y se vistió, tratando de no despertar a su pequeño acompañante que de vez en vez se aferraba de sus sabanas. Tomo su libreta y su abrigo detectivesco, caminó hacia su destino, Sweet Apple Acres.

Su deducción fue correcta, la madrugadora Applejack estaba en los sembradíos, poniendo las pequeñas semillas en el suelo y cubriéndolas con el rastrillo. Usaba unos shorts y botas largas, una camisa que dejaba ver su ombligo y su distinguido gorro. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que llegara Rainbow, también con short y botas, sus infaltables goggles y su sudadera celeste.

-¡Aj!

-Dash, llegas temprano.- La miro unos segundos y volvió a lo suyo.

-Quería ayudarte.

-No te preocupes, espérame en la casa, pronto terminare.

-¡No seas terca, deja que te ayude!

Rainbow tomo el mango del rastrillo pero Applejack aun no lo soltaba.

-Joder, ¿Será que tienes miedo de que haga tus cosas de granjera mejor que tú?

La rubia apretó los dientes, había dado en el clavo.

-¡Claro que no! No me gusta que me interrumpan.

-Y yo que pensaba que la gente de campo era menos…- Acerco su rostro al de la rubia y se puso lo más cerca de su oído.-…cobarde.

Applejack se separo con algo de enojo en su rostro, le molestaba de sobremanera algunas actitudes de la peli arcoíris.

-Agarra esa picota de ahí y comienza a abrir las zanjas.

-¡Como ordenes!

Terminaron de labrar media hora después, en ese tiempo Twilight tomo un buen desayuno y estuvo aprendiéndose un hechizo que le pareció bastante interesante y útil, ver detrás de las paredes. La rubia se sentó en unos troncos arrimados en la parte de atrás del granero, la otra chica se le acerco y se mantuvo enfrente con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me gustaría saber con qué otras cosas te da miedo perder.

-¿No es muy temprano para tus extraños rodeos?

-¡Tu si sabes de rodeos! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Amo mis chistes de granja!

Applejack suspiro pesadamente y rodo los ojos, siempre que se veía con Rainbow está explotaba en risas con sus extraños chistes. Unos molestos rayos de sol la cegaron, la molestosa chica le había sacado su gorro y había comenzado a correr.

-¡Si lo quieres lo tendrás que agarrar! ¡Sin miedo a perder contra la mejor corredora del pueblo! –Desde la lejanía le saco la lengua burlonamente.

Nuevamente apretó los dientes y comenzó a correr, está paso por los sembradíos y por los manzanos, debía admitirlo, era una buena corredora. Entraron a la casa principal, le impresiono que saludara a la Abuela y tuviese tiempo para subir las escaleras sin ser pillada. Entró al cuarto de Applejack e intento cerrar la puerta, pero no pudo porque la rubia ya estaba evitándolo.

-No pensé que llegarías a tiempo.

-No me…subestimes.- Con fuerza comenzó a abrir la puerta, dejando a la chica boquiabierta. Una lucha se vivió en ese momento, si esa puerta hubiese estado viva…estaría sufriendo. Los esfuerzos de la rubia dieron resultados, la puerta se abrió y con rapidez empujo a Rainbow, haciendo que esta cayera en la cama, muerta de miedo y algo nervioso.

Cerró la puerta y camino lentamente a la cama, con una sonrisa triunfante y apretándose los puños amenazadoramente.

-Así que quieres jugar rudo…

-V-vamos vaquera, no t-tienes porque enojarte.- Nerviosamente se saco el gorro de la rubia y lo sostuvo frente de sí misma, protegiéndose.

-Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho.

La rubia se sentó encima de las piernas de Rainbow y con sus manos sostuvo las de ella, aprisionándola.

-Veamos si tienes la "habilidad" para huir de este embrollo.- Dijo acercando su rostro al de la peli arcoíris, burlándose con la mirada, mientas las otra tragaba asustada.

Twilight se tapo los ojos, lo que acababa de ver era mas erótico de lo que imaginaba _"¿¡Que habrá hecho con Pinkie y Fluttershy!?_". Salió lo más rápido que puso de la granja y llego a su biblioteca. Cayó lentamente al suelo y se saco las gafas.

-¿Te paso algo, Twilight?

-Ah, Spike…ni te imaginas en que me he metido.

El pequeño chico se acerco a su amiga y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Ayer dijiste algo de que Rainbow se metió en líos, ¿Es muy malo?

-Es un lio enorme, si esto llega a saberse…simplemente prefiero no estar ahí.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a la princesa?

-¿¡A Celestia!? – Su rostro enrojeció fuertemente.- No sería capaz de contarle lo que se.

-¿Y a mí?

-¡Por Equestria! Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo…de hecho…hasta yo soy demasiado joven e inocente para comprenderlo del todo.

La chica se sentó en su sofá y se masajeo las sienes, tomo un par de libros y comenzó con la lectura. Spike se sentó a su lado, tenía hambre y quería almorzar, se recostó y se termino quedando dormido. Paso cerca de una hora cuando despertó de un salto.

-¡O no!

-¿¡Que pasa!? –El chico se paró enseguida poniéndose en guardia.

-Esto sí es malo. Si esto sigue así, en menos de una semana todo se arruinara.

-¿De qué hablas, Twilight?

-¡De Rainbow! Si ella no escoge a alguna de las chicas, o les dice la verdad, en poco tiempo ellas se enteraran por sus propios medios…¡Y todo se acabara!

-¿Se acabara?

-¡La amistad, Spike! ¡La amistad se destruirá por completo!


End file.
